Tokio Hotel: The Divorce
by XxBillKaulitzxX
Summary: So, Kyra, moves to a small town after her parents divorce. Well, not that small next to what she is used to. She with her dad, but everything changes when she realizes that Bill Kaulitz, and most like Tom too, live by her. What will happen? O.o Well READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Idea from when I was walking through town with my friend. **

**

* * *

**

_August 5th, 2010._

**Kyra POV**

This was it, wasn't it? The last day I had to spend in the small town of Florida, New York. Don't get me wrong, I hated it here. My personal hell, the way my friends and I were treated. Torture. Then, the divorce. My parents split and my dad was on his way out of this town, so was my middle brother, Kevin and I. We didn't like my mum much. With the last of my things packed into the cardboard boxes, Keith carried them downstairs. My dad came up, watching me then speaking up.

"Time to go," he said quietly. "Your friends are outside and want to say goodbye." He looked around the empty room, the bed and dresser the only thing left before walking out swiftly. My mum came in, teary eyed and watching me. She closed her eyes, squeezing back tears before sweeping from the room and slamming her door shut. A frown played softly on the tips of my lips. I wasn't sad about her, but leaving my friends. My feet carried me down the steps and out the door. There stood my five friends.

"Bye," my voice cracked unevenly in the whisper. We stepped towards each other, hugging. "I'm sorry I have to go, but I can't take it here. I'll miss you guys. Least we got our phones, see you guys." My eyes swept over them. The six of us were mismatched, totally different, but utterly the same. Maybe this was meant to be.

"Bye hoe," Allie smiled, bringing up old jokes.

"See ya, Satan," Julia watched the ground. Tears leaked out of both of our eyes. The rest of them said casual goodbyes, all tears and broken voices. My dad finally had to usher me away from them and into the spacious black Ford Escape. I watched the floor, putting my earbuds in and drowning out everything. As he got in and drove away, we all waved to each other. They hugged each other, comforting. Kevin sat beside me, wrapping his lanky arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. Maybe we always fought and got pissed at each other, but right now, we needed each other.

The drive was long, two hours down to New Jersey, close to my aunt in Rivervale. Actually we were moving in down the street, on Brian Rd. When the car pulled into the driveway, none of us got out. No one moved. We all stared at the house and the movers. People going in and out, constantly carrying boxes or furniture. Eventually my dad slipped out of the car. Kevin, at seventeen, watched me for a minute before getting out as well. I followed, walking into the house. It seemed so large...So empty. Making my way upstairs, my things were being placed in the blue room, across from other bedroom. Next to it, was a guest room. And at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. They all had bathrooms.

I couldn't take it. This house was just killing me inside. Running down the steps, I flung open the door and ran down the street. Outside, there were people skateboarding, and having fun. My feet carried me down the street, faster and faster. Someone was behind me, obviously not family. They weren't calling my name. Stopping at the edge of the town, I turned and looked at the boy approaching me. He looked familiar. Oddly familiar.

"Are you alright?" His voice was heavily accented. German. It...There...No...

"Are you...You're...Oh my god," I leaned against the white fence behind me, he came towards him. "Bill? Kaulitz? As in Tokio Hotel?" My breathing hitched in my throat. He nodded.

"Yeah...You a fan?" His mouth curved into a smile as I nodded. He smiled, standing before me. "You new here? I'll be happy to be your friend."

Right there, I think I about died. My first friend in Rivervale, New Jersey, was Bill freakin' Kaulitz.

* * *

**This chapter is very short. Sorry. I didn't want to go way in depth of the moving and describing the house.**


	2. AN Please read

Okay, fans of my stories, which I know are not many. I have a huge favor to ask of you all. If you wanna be like the best person ever, and have a youtube account(if you don't, get one) subscribe, comment and rate and my best friend's vlog on youtube.

We know we aren't very interesting, but we can be. So, please, be awesome.

.com/user/JJandKShow

There's the channel link. If you hate it, then F.O.D. Look it up, Green Day. It may say Fingers of Death, but there's another meaning. Enjoy.=]

Thanks!

[Sorry its so brief, I'm not supposed to be on the 'puter]


End file.
